Shelves used, for example, to display goods in retail stores sometimes include lamps arranged to provide light to enhance the appearance of goods displayed on the shelves. The lamps are conventionally powered from the store's electric power supply by jumper cables connecting to a wiring harness that in turn connects to the lamps by further jumper cables.
In many retail stores, shelving is repositioned frequently. When a shelf is moved, each lamp has to be disconnected from the jumper cable and the jumper cable disconnected from the harness before the shelf can be moved. Once in its new position, the harness must be repositioned and the jumper cables reconnected.